


Walk Like a Man

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surreal experience for sure, Hotch could live with it as long as the Unsub was caught and taken off the street.  Live it down though, he wasn’t entirely sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Like a Man

**Author's Note:**

> This story was expanded from a comment fic. The prompt was **‘Here’s why you should never wear high heels to work’** by [](http://lizi0527.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lizi0527.livejournal.com/)**lizi0527**.

"I have to say that was the most interesting thing I've ever done during my time in the BAU." Hotch said grimacing.

"You think it was more interesting than the time you pretended to be Gideon's boy toy in Miami?" Derek asked. “That was a good time.”

“A good time for you maybe.” Hotch cut his eyes at Morgan.

"You were what?" Prentiss turned around with wide brown eyes. "There better be a damn good reason why I never heard that story. Morgan, since when do you hold out on me with the good stuff?"

“I didn’t tell you about that?” Morgan asked. “Oh Prentiss, it was classic. So Gideon…”

"Hey, hey now; we really don’t need to go there at the moment." Hotch replied. "I’ll grant you Morgan, this might be tied with the most interesting thing I've ever done in the BAU. May I have some more Epsom salt please?"

Morgan added more crystals to the hot water their Unit Chief soaked his feet in. Emily sat beside him on the bed, handing him a beer. She also handed one to Rossi before opening her own.

"You're a sexy woman, Aaron." Rossi said, sipping his beer. "I'm man enough to admit that."

"I have to say I agree." Reid piped in. “The whole thing was, um…”

"I feel the same way.” Hotch said. “I got four phone numbers tonight though I'm not sure my ribs and lungs will never recover from the corset. We spotted the suspected Unsubs and the police have them under intense surveillance now. Everyone did a great job tonight. Oh, and Prentiss, JJ...I don’t know how you can walk in heels for longer than 60 seconds."

"I want to know where they found a pair of red, 2 1/2 inch heeled Guccis in a size 13." JJ said. “That is a serious feat.”

"13 narrow." Emily added.

"The narrow thing is what did me in." Hotch replied, sighing. "I'm announcing a new rule as of right now, no high heels in the field."

Emily and JJ high-fived as team laughed. The night was over and hopefully the gay men of Charleston were safe tonight. Hotch sincerely hoped so for all he’d done to help. The BAU were in South Carolina and had been for four days. Seven men were dead; the murders had taken place over the past two years.

All were gay and had disappeared from North King Street clubs. The BAU and the police centered their investigation there. The victims only had one thing in common, their sexual orientation. They were different ages, races, and body types. It was difficult to work on a victimology. So they decided to infiltrate.

All would say Hotch drew the short straw. The last two victims had been popular drag queens at a club called Miss Liza’s. No one wanted to know who was doing these horrible things more than the owners and patrons of the establishment. They were happy to let the BAU go undercover there. Popular queens Honey and Miss Thang were really happy to dress up Aaron Hotchner. Everyone on the team had to admit he was a good sport.

Since he couldn’t sing or dance, he dressed as one of the club’s provocative barmaids. That meant a little over three hours walking on high heels. He wore a red v-neck shell and a black mini skirt. He had to remove the hair from his legs, which was a mind-blowing experience.

Emily and JJ helped, Garcia insisted being on speaker phone, trying not to giggle the entire time. He wore a red bob wig and a lipstick called Cherry Poppin Sweetness. A surreal experience for sure, Hotch could live with it as long as the Unsub was caught and taken off the street. Live it down though, he wasn’t entirely sure.

“It’s gonna be morning before we know it.” Rossi finished his beer. “I need to get some sleep. Goodnight, guys.”

“Goodnight, Rossi.”

He left Hotch’s hotel room. JJ and Reid left a little while later. The youngest profiler was practically falling asleep in the chair. He’d had a long night on a bar stool playing a newbie. It wasn’t easy to take in all that was happening around him while beating off the advances of damn near every man in the room.

Morgan looked out for him, dressed as a bouncer. One of the bartenders, Mike Whaley, also took him under his wing. Reid couldn’t admit that he liked Mike a little more than he should have. He slipped the bartender’s number in his pocket as they made their way out an hour before closing time. Reid didn’t think anyone knew but Morgan saw…he saw everything.

“OK, tell me now.” Emily said.

“Tell you what?” Hotch asked.

“I have to know the boy toy story.”

“Morgan, don’t you dare.”

“What's the big deal?” Morgan asked. “It’s an old story.”

“It’s an embarrassing story.”

“All the more reason I should hear it.” Emily reasoned.

“Say goodnight, Morgan.” Hotch said as Derek opened his mouth to speak.

Morgan grinned, getting up from the chair he was straddling. He threw out some of the beer bottles in the hotel room and then said goodnight to his teammates. Hotch looked over at Emily, who was still smiling.

“What?” he asked.

“I'm gonna get that story out of Derek.” She said.

“It’s not going to be a difficult extraction.”

“Nope.” She shook her head, laughing.

“I’d just prefer not to be around when you do.”

“I understand.”

Emily stood and stretched, watching out of the corner of her eye as her Unit Chief enjoyed the view of her slightly exposed torso.

“You want more hot water and Epsom salt?” She asked.

“No,” Hotch pulled one foot out and towel dried it. “I think I'm alright. Well, I think I’ve got a blister on my left foot but I’ll survive. When will the hair on my legs grow back? It feels weird.”

“Considering your resemblance to a mountain gorilla in that area, I bet it'll be back by the time we get to Quantico.”

“That’s not funny.” He smirked.

“Yeah it is.” Emily laughed.

Hotch put his foot down, taking the other out of the plastic tub. He gave that one the same treatment and sighed. Reaching out for Emily, Hotch pulled her down on his lap. She smiled, stroking his baby smooth face. They used Nair for his legs and his face…stubble wasn’t allowed.

“Mmm, it’s so smooth.”

Hotch captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. Emily slipped her arms tighter around his neck as she felt the happy butterflies in her stomach. This was mostly against the rules; they were in the field after all. But sometimes Hotch and Prentiss just let go.

Well, Prentiss let go and pulled Hotch along with her. She would remind him that he started it if it came to that. She did have her own room in the hotel and actually planned to spend the night there. She might still…these were just a few kisses. A few amazing kisses.

“I should…” Emily slowly pulled her lips away from his. “It’s getting late.”

“Its past late.” Hotch replied.

“There's gonna be a lot of coffee tomorrow. Even more than usual.”

“I don’t know why you guys just don’t invest in a bean field.”

“We don’t drink that much.” Emily replied.

“Oh yeah right.”

He pulled her close again, his lips soft as they moved across her collarbone. Emily gasped and Hotch took that to mean she liked it a lot. His nimble thumb and forefinger quickly undid two buttons on her purple blouse.

“Stay with me tonight?” He whispered into her skin, placing the sweetest kisses there.

It was hard to say no to him. Emily knew that Hotch knew that. He was a profiler; he knew a lot. There were times when she swore he could see right through the mask and the brick wall that was slowly crumbling between them. This was more than a romp in the sack; more than teammates blowing off steam. It probably always had been since the night he showed up at her condo after the Milwaukee case.

So many things changed for the team after that case…for the better and otherwise. What she had with Hotch, even with its ups and downs, was definitely for the better. They would figure it out. They wanted to figure it out.

It was new to both of them but magical at the same time. Emily wished she knew more about what Hotch felt; maybe he felt the same. But the newness of it kept both profilers’ guards up. This was even as Emily’s clothes were coming off.

“Isn't that a clear violation of Rule #1?” She asked. She did her best to keep her voice steady as her blouse was unbuttoned and Hotch spread it open to expose her skin.

“Nope.” He shook his head, pushing the blouse off her shoulders and down her arms. “Technically we’re in the field, yes you're right about that, but we’re off duty.”

“Are we ever off-duty in the field?”

“We are definitely off-duty right now, Emily.”

She nodded, deciding not to tease him any further. He would never admit to breaking the rule. Bending it maybe, but Hotch believed himself to be a stickler. Emily didn’t want to talk about it anymore anyway. It had been a long night, it was quite late, and it was time for a little reciprocity. She climbed off his lap and onto the bed. As she moved up to the head of the bed, Hotch followed, stopping when he was in her arms.

“You really are a sexy woman, Aaron Hotchner.” She murmured against his lips.

“What do you know? I was just thinking the exact same thing about you.”

***

  



End file.
